My First Fanfiction Austin and Ally
by WriterWannabee
Summary: This is about Austin and Ally's relationship but Mainly about how Dez and Tris got together. All the fanfics I read were about Austin and Ally and hardly anyone ever wrote about Dez and Tris, so... I thought I'd give it a try. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!


**This is my first Fan Fiction soo please no negative comments. If you want to add a negative comment please try and put it in a NICE way. I also forgot some of the store names so I made them up. Just ignore them. Also please ignore the bad grammar/spelling.**

**Thanks and ENJOY!**

**TRIS P.O.V**

**I was sitting behind the counter in Zac's Merchandise reading my magazine. This was my 5****th**** job this week. Man, how do people keep their jobs? I can barely keep mine for 10 minutes. Anyway, I was reading my magazine on hair products when I heard yelling. I looked up and just as I suspected it was my boss.**

"**Hey boss!" I said with fake enthusiasm**

"**TRIS! What do you think you are doing?!," He demanded.**

"**Reading a magazine, duh," "Even a kindergartener would know that, pfft." **

"**Have you even sold anthing lately?!" " I've been getting complaints from customers and ever since I hired you I've been getting more of them!," he exclaimed**

"**Well I'm sorry boss. I'll do better next time." " I..I won't eat wile reading my magazine," I said feeling proud**

"**TRIS! YOU ARE FIRED!," he yelled**

"**Aww man.. not again," I said as I stepped out from behind the counter and walked out the door. Heading to Sonic Boom. **

**As I got out to walk across the mall I saw Dez. I was about to say hi when I noticed ally was talking to him. Neither of them could see me. Dez's back was facing me and ally was blocked by Dez. I couldn't see what they were doing. But it sure looked like they were… kissing? OMG! DEZ AND ALLY WERE KISSING! … As soon as this thought occurred to me a pang of Jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks. **

**Ally was kissing my Dez…. I thought.**

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!**

**THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! AGAIN HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

**I know I'm always mean to him but that's because I secretly love him. I would never admit that or tell anyone about my little secret. That would be too embarrassing. And I don't think Dez feels the same way about me… **

**Wait but then that means…. ALLY'S CHEATING ON AUSTIN! **

**No that couldn't be Ally loves Austin too much, and she would never cheat. She's not that kind of girl. I'll just ask Austin If anything happened between them lately. **

**PAGE BREAK**

**TRIS P.O.V**

**As I walked Into Sonic Boom I didn't say my signature line followed by a pose. I wasn't in the mood. I saw Austin sitting all alone on the cashier register in the center of the room.**

"**Hey Austin." I said with a fake smile**

**I didn't want Austin knowing I was upset because then he'd want to know why and I'd have to tell him about me liking Dez, and ugh… that just wasn't gonna happen. **

**He looked up and noticed me standing there. **

"**Hey Tris!" he replyed casually.**

"**Have you seen Ally lately? She's been kinda… Distant…" He stated**

"**Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.." I said, " Austin, did anything happen between you and Ally that may have… I don't know… split you two up?" I continued, trying to sound casual yet demanding at the same time.**

"**What?" He said confused**

"**Me and Ally aren't split up… I Love Ally wayyy to much to EVER and I mean EVER break up with her." " Me and Ally are going to be together FOREVER! And that's a really long time," he added. **

" **You know Tris, I've never felt this way about any other girl and I think – Actually, I KNOW, that Ally Dawson Is the One and Only girl for ME, and that were meant to be together. I know that I LOVE ALLY DAWSON AND I ALWAYS WILL." He stated. **

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! **

**CHAPTER 3 **

**TRIS P.O.V **

**WOW… ok I thought.**

"**Soyoualreadyknowthatdezandallyarehavinganaffairbeh indyourback?" I asked quickly in one breath. **

**Surprisingly Austin understood every word I said. Just as he was about to say something Ally and Dez came walking through the doors as if nothing happened. **

"**Hey guys," Ally said with a smile while walking over to Austin and giving him a quick peck on the lips.**

**I felt discussted. How could Ally kiss Dez then come back and Kiss Austin as if nothing happened and the guilt wasn't eating her alive. Maybe I misunderstood things… Maybe nothing happened between Ally and Dez. If that's true, then Austin and I are going to be pretty embarrassed soon. **

**Once Austin didn't return Ally's peck like usual she noticed something was wrong.**

"**What's wrong Austin?" she asked**

"**You and Dez are having an affair behind my back?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. **

"**WHAT!" Ally and Dez yelled at the same time. **

"**Austin, buddy… Ally's amazing, beautiful, and the perfect girl but dude, I don't feel that way about her. I like Tris." He said. **

**Everyone's jaws dropped. I was shocked. Did he just say he liked me…**

**Dez seamed to have realized what he said and tried to cover it up but it didn't work.**

"**Dez, you like me.." I said shocked, I was happy and really surprised.**

"**Well.. umm…. That depends… " he said**

"**Do you like me?" he asked**

"**well … yea…." I admitted**

"**WOW WOW WOW! Slow down… why would you think Dez and I were having an affair behind your back Austin?" Asked Ally, clearly confused with the situation at hand.**

"**well…" he started, before I spoke up and caught him off.**

" **i..it was my fault," I admitted ," I saw you and dez and I thought you guys were kissing and having an affair."**

"**i… I'm soo sorry ally. I shouldn't have just went to conclusions." **

"**It's fine tris. And Austin.. I love you way to much to ever cheat on you or ever and I mean EVER break up with you." She stated**

" **I love you Austin Monica Moon. Always and forever," she added.**

**Aww, Now this is what I call a Happy Ending. Austin and Ally got things sorted out while I figured out that Dez liked me. **

"**Ally I'm sorry too. You'r the love of my life. The only girl I will ever love from now till after my death. I will always love you. You're my girlfriend, and I doubted you.. I'm soo sorry. Forgive me?" He asked**

"**Of course" she said..**

"**Aww.. now isn't this sweet" I blurted out without even realizing it. **

**Austin and Ally kissed, which turned into a full make out session. They walked up into the practice room leaving just me, and Dez standing there awkwardly. **

"**SOOO.. " I said, trying to break the awkwardness**

" **you like me… eh" **

" **umm.. well… heh.. uh.. yeah" Dez stuttered. **

**The awkwardness was getting to me so without thinking I grabbed Dez and Kissed him. Man, it was awesome! We kissed for about 2 mins until he asked me, **

" **Tris, will you be my girlfriend?" **

" **YES!" I said without any hesitation. **

**Aww we both heard. Apparently Austin and Ally got up for air long enough to get out of the room and spy on us. Haha, now this is what I call a happy ending. **

**THAT'S THE END OF MY FIRST FANFICTION! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! **


End file.
